Love Story Gone Wrong
by krystal.leigh.101289
Summary: Bella is recently divorced from her husband Jacob Black. She is looking for love. Enter Edward Mason and Jasper Witlock. Both men battling for Bella's heart. Who will she choose? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot! SM owns the characters and the songs are property of their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"Mistreated Misplaced Misunderstood Miss knowing it's all good it didn't slow me down." I groan as I hear my phone going off. I roll over and grab it.<p>

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"Where are you? We were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago." My soon to be ex-husband Jacob yells into the phone.

"Hold your fucking horses Jake. I'll be there in 10." I said and then hang up on him. My morning is already off to a great start. I get out of bed and head to my bathroom to shower. I jump in the shower and jump back out within 5 minutes. I hastily get dressed and head out.

I go out to my 2012 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited (_picture on profile_). I jump in my baby and head to town to meet Jake.

Let me give you a little background on my situation. My name is Bella Marie Swan Black, 20 years old and getting a divorce from my husband Jacob Black. I moved to Forks, Washington straight out of high school to go to a trade school here. I met Jake through a friend when I needed a mechanic to fix my old truck. Jake and I dated for less than a month when he asked me to marry him. I loved him, I really did. We got married a month after he proposed. I was 19, he was 20. We lived together for 6 months. We were doing great until I came home from work to find him in our bed with my best friend. Needless to say I moved out pretty damn quick. Thankfully we had separate bank accounts and I had been saving money for months. I was able to move out on my own and I have never been happier on my own.

I reach our attorney's office and park my Jeep and head inside to deal with the jerk I called my husband for 6 months.

"It's about time you got here Bella." Jake sneered at me.

"Get over yourself Jake. You are the reason we are here. If you hadn't cheated we wouldn't be filing for divorce. Your dad agrees with me on this. I'm just thankful we never had children together" I replied.

My attorney Aro cleared his throat. I looked at him and smiled. If he was younger and not gay I would so hit that.

"Ms. Black, are you ready to sign the papers?" he asked.

"Hell yes I am. I am so ready not to be a Black anymore." I replied.

Jake looked at me stunned. I just smirked at him. I signed the papers where Aro asked me too and then let Jake sign where he needed too.

"Ok, I think that's everything Miss Swan. I hope to see you at Marcus and I's housewarming party on Saturday." Aro said after looking everything over.

"Wow it feels weird to be back to Swan, but I love it. Aro, I wouldn't miss the party for anything." I look at Jake. "Good Bye Jacob. I hope to never see you again."

I walked out of the office with a skip in my step. I am a free woman! I get back into my Jeep and call my best friend Alice.

"Ali, I am officially divorced and back on the market. We need to go out and party. I'll even let you dress me up." I told her when she answered.

"BELLA, YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO LET ME DRESS YOU UP! OMG YOU MUST BE IN A GOOD MOOD!" she shrieked back into the phone. "I'll be at your place in 20 minutes." She hung up on me!

I head back to my house to wait for Alice. Maybe I'll meet a guy tonight that will turn out to be my soul mate. I can't wait for tonight.

* * *

><p>The song that was used as the Bella's ringtone was Fuckin' Perfect by P!nk…. Let me know what you think of my story! Please Review! It helps me write faster if you like what I'm writing. I love constructive criticism as well.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

as always i own nothing

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I pulled into my parking spot in the apartment parking lot. I am not rich but I know how to live in comfort. I headed inside to wait for Alice. I put my I-Pod on the docking station and P!nk's "So What" started playing.

_Nanananananana, _

_Nanananananana, _

_Nanananananana, _

_Nanananananana_

I guess I just lost my husband  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna drink my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)<p>

I got a brand new attitude  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I wanna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<p>

Nanananananana  
>I wanna start a fight<br>Nanananananana  
>I wanna start a fight<p>

Chorus:

So so what  
>I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<br>And guess what  
>I'm havin' more fun<br>And now that we're done  
>I'm gonna show you<p>

Tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool, so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

_(Uh, check my flow)_

The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simp (Shit)<br>I guess I'll go sit with tomboy  
>At least I'll know how to hit<p>

(What if their songs on the radio  
>That somebody's gonna die)?<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>My ex'll start a fight<p>

Nanananananana  
>He's gonna start a fight<br>Nanananananana  
>We're all gonna get in a fight<p>

So so what  
>I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<br>And guess what  
>I'm havin' more fun<br>And now that we're done  
>I'm gonna show you<p>

Tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool, so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

You weren't there  
>You never were<br>You weren't at all  
>But that's not fair<p>

I gave you life  
>I gave my all<br>You weren't there  
>You let me fall<p>

So so what  
>I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<br>And guess what  
>I'm havin' more fun<br>And now that we're done (We're done)  
>I'm gonna show you<p>

Tonight  
>I'm alright (I'm alright)<br>I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
>And you're a tool, so (So)<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<br>(I don't want you tonight)

No no, no no  
>I don't want you tonight<p>

You weren't there (I'm gonna show you)  
>I'm gonna show you<br>Tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool, so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

Badadadadada

Just as the song finishes Alice's waltzes through my front door with her arms bagged down with clothes.

"Damn Ali, do you think your brought enough clothes for us!" I lead her to my room so she can lay the clothes out for us. My eyes are drawn to a black dress with a silver top. Alice notices my stare and smiles.

"Bella, I knew you would love that dress. So help me pick out mine. I want to meet a good guy tonight."

I look on the bed and see a hot pink strapless dress that flairs at the bottom. I grab it and hold it out to Alice.

"I think you would look amazing in this Ali." I hand her the dress. "I'm going to take a shower and then you can play Bella Barbie with my make-up and hair."

She squealed as I went to the bathroom. I showered using my favorite vanilla shampoo, then washed with my cherry blossom body washed. Thankfully I had gotten a Brazilian wax a few days ago. I shaved my legs and stepped out of the shower. I opened my bedroom door and called for Alice.

"Okay Ali, do your worst." I sat at my vanity as Alice worked her magic on me. When she stepped away from the mirror I was shocked. She gave my eyes a smokey look and the rest of my make-up was very light. My hair was pulled back but she had a few strands framing my face.

"Alice, you did an amazing job! I love it. Let's get ready and head to the club."

I went back to my bedroom and carefully slipped my dress on and found some silver rhinestone hoop earrings. Alice handed me some sexy black strappy sandals. She did her own make-up similar to mine but had her hair spikey. She put on a pair of pink heels with rhinestones on the heel. She had a pair of dangly pink earrings. We both grabbed clutches that matched our outfits.

We headed out to my Jeep and climbed in. Alice hooked her I-Pod up to my radio and started blasting party music. We headed to the club to have a great time.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. My legal research and writing class is kicking my ass! Hope you enjoy! As always I own nothing but the plot.

Krystalleigh101289

* * *

><p>As we pulled up to Trinity Nightclub in Seattle (real nightclub in Seattle, link for their site is on my page), I looked at Alice.<p>

"Ali, I wanna meet someone tonight to help me get over Jake. It's time for me to move on and this place is perfect for me to meet someone." I told her.

I know my divorce was only final this morning, but my life has been a living hell for the last year because of Jacob. He never knew when to leave me alone. I don't know what I ever saw in him. I parked my Jeep in a small lot across from the club and got out fixing my dress after driving so long. I waited for Alice to come around to my side of the jeep so we could walk over together. We headed to the bouncer and gave him our names. Thankfully I had planned ahead and got us on their guest list. We headed into the main room and the place was packed! I told Alice to head to the blue room so we could get our drinks.

I walked up to the bartender and asked for a shot of Jack and a Sex on the Beach. Alice asked for a shot of Jose and a Strawberry Daiquiri. I asked if he would start a tab for us because we were going to be here for awhile. I turned to look out at the crowd in the Blue Room and I saw a gorgeous blonde man. He had black jeans on, a button-up long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black cowboy boots. His friend was wearing what looked like black dress pants, loafers, and a silk shirt that shone under the lights. I was drawn to the blonde but I couldn't get him to look at me, but his friend was openly staring. I smiled shyly at him and he started walking to toward me.

He leaned close and whispered, "Hi, I'm Edward. What's your name beautiful?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Hi, Edward, I'm Bella and this is Alice." I pointed at my friend next to me hoping that he would get the hint that I wasn't interested. He nodded to Alice but turned back to me.

"Are you single, Bella? If you are I would love to take you out sometime." Edward told me in what I guess he thought was a sexy voice. Before I could answer Alice piped up:

"Yes, she's single and she would love to go out with you?"

I glared at Alice and then smiled at Edward. I guess going on one date with this man wouldn't be so bad. I turned around to the bartender and asked for another shot of Jack. Edward stood beside me trying to get my attention. When I got my shot I downed it and looked at him. I saw his friend walking up.

"Ed, man, what are you doing over here?" his friend asked.

"Jazz, I'm talking to this beautiful creature sitting next to me." He told his friend while smiling at me. His statement made me want to barf. I smiled at his friend.

"Hello, I'm Bella, How are you?" I asked shyly. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and it made me uncomfortable. It felt like he was staking his claim on me and I wasn't having it. I shrugged his arm off my shoulder.

"Hello Bella, I'm Jasper, it's nice to meet you." My blonde sex on a stick purred. I loved his accent. It told me he wasn't from around here. I looked for Alice and saw her talking to this 6'6" linebacker looking man. I guess she found someone to talk to after all. I looked back at Jasper and he and Edward were in a deep staring contest.

I stared at them as they had this silent conversation in front of me.

"Bella!" Alice yelled at me. "This is Emmett. He's a football player for the Seahawks."

"Hi, Emmett, it's nice to meet you." I turned back to find Edward watching me and Jasper nowhere in sight. I looked at Edward and started to ask him where he went when Emmett came around and grabbed him in a bear hug!

"Dude, I didn't know you were in town! Why haven't you called me and where is Jazz?" Emmett boomed.

"Em, we just got into town tonight and Rose said you would be here so we came straight here and Jazz is in the men's room. He'll be right back!" Edward said as Emmett released him.

"Bella, this is my younger brother Emmett." He said as he turned to me.

"We've met, it seems Alice is interested in him." I said as I smiled at Alice.

Jasper came back and was pulled into a hug by Emmett too.

"Jasper here is the oldest of us all. He's the big brother that keeps us all in line. Our sister Rose is a cheerleader for the Seahawks, and should be around here somewhere." Emmett told us.

I watched Jasper's facial expression as Emmett walked up to Alice and asked her to dance with him. He smiled and then frowned when Edward asked me.

"Edward, I'm a klutz and I cannot dance. I'll just stay here if you want to go find your sister. Jasper can keep me company." I replied. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek and walked away. I am dreading our date. I looked at Jasper and saw him watching me. I blushed and he laughed.

"So Bella, it seems that you and my brother have hit it off and I hear you have a date with him. I really hope you enjoy it." Jasper said.

I glared at him and then smiled. "I didn't agree to the date, Alice answered for me. I'm not really interested in your brother. I am however interested in you."

He looked at me stunned. I smiled and turned to the bar again and asked the bartender for another shot of Jack and Jasper ordered on too.

"So Jasper is there anyone special in your life?" I asked secretly wanting to know if he was available.

"No Bella I don't have anyone special in my life, but I would like to get to know you better. Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked

"Jasper I would love to have lunch with you!" I reached to touch his hand and felt an electric shock. I smiled up at him and the look on his face told me that he felt it too.

"I now need to figure how to get out of the date with Edward." I stated sighing.

* * *

><p>Hopefully I will get out another chapter by this weekend. Enjoy this chapter.<p> 


End file.
